About Baby Albums and Embarrassing Photos
by Julie Anna T
Summary: Percy almost freaks out when Sally gives Nico an album full of his baby photos.


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. And I'm not getting any money by writing this fanfiction either.**

* * *

**About Baby Albums and Embarrassing Photos**

_by percico-feels_

* * *

Family reunions at the Blofis' were always funny and Nico enjoyed them very much. Maybe it was just the cozy and comfy atmosphere on the place, maybe it was the homemade meal Sally always cooked for them, or maybe it was the feeling of belonging that those occasions brought him. But reasons apart, the fact was that Nico loved to be with Percy's family and those were some of the few times that he didn't complain about having to interact with other human beings.

Percy loved those family reunions too, he really did, but whenever his mom and stepfather threw a family dinner, his ADHD mind always got worse than it already was. You see, whenever Nico and Sally were together, they usually talked a lot about the son of Poseidon, which always ended up leading to Sally telling Nico about Percy's most embarrassing childhood stories. And to Percy's great despair, on that night Sally finally said something that he had feared for quite some time already.

"Let me get Percy baby album. You need to take a look on his photos, they're so cute!"

Percy almost fainted and after that, they had spent the entire night looking through his baby photos - some of them were really embarrassing and the son of Poseidon had to hide his flushed face with his hands; too ashamed to even look at his boyfriend at the time.

Nico and Sally had a really great time looking those pictures and kept laughing (actually giggling... Nico had giggle!) whenever a particular funny photo appeared, but at least Paul had been indulgent enough to keep a straight face and avoided laughing too. Percy was really grateful for that display of mercy from his stepfather.

"Okay, we've already looked enough pictures of me, let's put the album aside, please?" Percy pleaded, with his face bright red.

"Yes, Sally" Paul interjected before his wife could protest "You can show the rest of Percy's photos to Nico another time, it's getting late."

It was getting late indeed, Percy noticed, and he thanked Paul for pointing that fact out. Nico and Sally shared a look, before the woman closed the album on her lap.

"Fine, but we will finish this next time."

* * *

"You were so cute, Percy" Nico teased his boyfriend, when they finally got on their apartment "I'll ask your mom to give me some pictures next time."

Percy glared at him, closing the door, to what Nico just chuckled.

"Don't give me that glare, I'm complimenting you!" the son of Hades reasoned, approaching Percy and pulling him on an embrace "You _were_ cute, Percy. Adorable, actually."

A small smile curled on the older one's lips, although he tried very hard to fight it. It was really difficult to be mad at Nico when the son of Hades was being so damn charming and was so close. Percy slowly laced his boyfriend's waist with his arms and gave Nico a quick kiss.

"I _was_ adorable?" he said narrowing his green eyes "Are you calling me ugly?"

"Naaah, you're still adorable sometimes, but on the majority of time, you're just gorgeous, or sexy."

Percy laughed.

"And you got away from that really nicely, Mr. di Angelo."

* * *

Percy stared at his boyfriend with slight surprise. Nico was sitting on the couch, on their living room, with a steamy mug of coffee on one hand and a large leather covered book that Percy knew too well on his lap.

"Is this...?" he started, but the grin he received, as response to his unfinished question was enough to shut him.

"I told you I was going to ask your mom for some of your baby photos. I asked and she gave me a whole album, because she had a spare one."

The expression on Percy's face was hilarious and Nico just laughed when he realized that his boyfriend was blushing.

"Come on, Percy, don't feel ashamed" Nico said, patting the spot next to him on the couch "Here, come look at it with me. I swear on the River Styx that I'm not going to tease you, or anything."

It still took Percy some seconds to finally sit beside Nico on the couch.

"Why are you looking at this, anyways?" he asked.

Nico just shrugged.

"I was bored" he said simply "And I like looking at these photos. It makes me wonder how it would feel like being so loved by someone, that the person would do something like this album to keep memories of me. I lost my mother too soon, Percy."

Percy just gulped and said nothing. What could he even say?

* * *

"You do love this album, don't you?" Percy asked, when he got home from work and saw that Nico was looking at his baby album again.

It didn't bother Percy anymore. Actually, after Sally had given Nico the album, the two of them had looked at it together plenty of times.

"Yes, I do" Nico replied, flipping a page.

Putting his things next to the door, Percy took off his shoes, coat and joined his boyfriend on the couch. He gave Nico a kiss, then turned his attention to all those photos on the younger one's hands.

"This one is my favorite" Nico said, showing him a picture where Percy was barely seven years old. The boy had a blue birthday hat on his head and his face was covered in blue cake frosting; he smiled widely at the camera, even though one of his front teeth was missing, and giving thumbs up to whoever had taken that picture (probably Sally).

Percy smiled when he saw the photo. He remembered that day quite clearly; it was the first time his mom had baked a blue cake for him.

For a good amount of time, the couple looked at the old album; making comments, laughing at some photos and Percy even told Nico some stories about those pictures. And Nico listened to everything with attention, because he loved knowing about his boyfriend's difficult, but somehow still happy childhood. It reminded Nico of some of the few good memories he had of his own childhood and it made him feel some of that old happiness again.

"I wished I had something like this" Nico commented, when they closed the album "My mother had one, but it stayed behind when Hades took me and Bianca from Italy."

That was a painful memory, but Nico didn't look on the verge of tears or anything like that. Percy hugged him protectively and gave the younger a kiss on the lips.

"What if you do have one?" he asked mysteriously.

"What?"

Biting his lip lightly, Percy got up from the couch without any further explanation.

"Just wait here, okay?" he said, then left the living room.

A frown formed on Nico's face immediately, but he stayed on his place. After a couple of minutes, Percy was back on the living room. He had a big black binder on his hands and a smirk plastered on his face.

"What is this?" Nico asked puzzled.

He was sure he had already seen that thing somewhere. Percy sat on the couch again and handed the book to his boyfriend.

"This" the son of Poseidon said calmly "Is _your _baby album."

"_What?_"

The shock of more than evident on Nico's voice; his mouth was gaped open and his dark eyes widened. Nico reached for the binder in a hurry, opening it in mere seconds. It was his baby album indeed; he realized it when he saw the first photo.

"How did you get that?" the son of Hades asked in disbelief. That album had been lost for years!

He stared at the binder in his hands, like it was something really precious to him, but still something too good to be real. Percy smiled warmly at him.

"Believe it or not, I got this from your father."

Nico's eyes widened even more, if that was even possible.

"My... _father_? You're joking, right? You have to be joking. Why would my father do something like this?"

"Let's just say that your dad has some serious scraping book issues." Percy said laughing.

Nico didn't laugh; he was too focused on the binder in his hands to say something. He traced the black-leathered cover with his fingers, feeling it for sometime, before actually starting to look at the pictures inside it. All his old pictures were there. The ones of when he was a baby, when he was still at Venice with his mom and Bianca; the ones he thought he had lost a long time ago.

His heart pounded madly in his chest. Taking a calming breath, Nico stared at Percy with tears filling his chocolate brown eyes.

"Thank you, Percy." and bringing his face closer, Nico joined their lips on a long kiss.

"You're welcome" Percy answered out of breath, when they parted "Remember me to always do nice things for you, because I really don't mind getting kissed like this more often."

"Seaweed brain" Nico said rolling his eyes, faking annoyance.

Percy kissed him once more, and then brought Nico closer, focusing on the photos.

"Now, let's see how cute _you_ were when a baby."

A light blush spread over Nico's pale cheeks. It was Percy time for revenge and by the smug look on the son of Poseidon's face, he was quite aware of that. Shit!

_**~FINIS**_

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading. Your opinion is highly appreciated, so don't be shy, okay?**

**_percico-feels_**


End file.
